In a conventional elevator control device, first, an acceleration torque command value is extracted by removing load torque and loss torque components, which are considered to be constant, from a torque command value applied to a motor during car travel using a band pass filter as filtering means. Next, a first inertia value of the elevator is calculated on the basis of the acceleration torque command value and a speed detection value, and then a control parameter of a control device is corrected and calculations are performed using the first inertia value (see PTL 1, for example).